Trouble
by SoulessObsession
Summary: Tori and Jade's fights are famous at Hollywood Arts. They fight in the morning, they fight at lunch, they fight in the evening. When they get a drama assignment together, all hell breaks loose. But what happens when Jade does the unexpected and lets Tori in? To Tori's dismay she realises she really likes the black haired beauty... And not just as a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Tori and Jade's fights are famous at Hollywood Arts. They fight in the morning, they fight at lunch, they fight in the evening. When they get a drama assignment together, all hell breaks loose. It's hard enough to spend just five minutes together, but when they have to do an assignment that's worth half of their grade... well, Tori feels like her life is over. But what happens when Jade does the unexpected and lets Tori in? To Tori's dismay she realises she really likes the black haired beauty... And not just as a friend.**

**Chapter One**

"I do not _talk_ like that!" Tori stressed for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Whatever!" Jade rolled her eyes. They were in the middle of one of their famous fights- Jade had accused Tori for trying to steal her boyfriend- and Tori was, frankly, tired of it.

"I'm so sick of you always on my back! You have been ever since we met. What is your _problem_?" The raven haired beauty in front of her didn't reply, only crossed her arms and rolled her eyes once again.

"Stop being so dramatic Vega. Besides, if you weren't making google eyes at my _boyfriend_, then maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation." Tori made a sound of exasperation and put her hands up in surrender. By now, everyone was pouring out of their classrooms and heading to their specially decorated lockers. Tori and Jade were arguing in front of Tori's 'Make it Shine' locker and she was suddenly aware of the fact that people were watching their drama.

"You know full well that I would never make a move on Beck, because, one, he's my best friend, and two, he's your boyfriend!" Tori hissed. "What do you take me for? You know I'm not like that."

"Would you two stop fighting for five minutes?!" Andre suddenly exclaimed, coming up from behind Tori, making her jump. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and some jeans; the t-shirt complimenting his dark skin.

"Talk to _her_," Tori said, giving up. "Because apparently I'm going after Beck… _again_," this wasn't the first time she had been accused of stealing Jade's boyfriend. In fact, this happened regularly. But Tori was sick of this game. She wasn't sure how much more she wanted to take from Jade. "I'm going to class." She ignored Andre calling her name and walked to her next class with Sikowitz, which, unfortunately, Jade shared. Tori stomped into class and slammed her bag on her desk with such attitude, her teacher and a couple of other students stared at her in alarm.

"What's up with you, Tori?" Robbie said sitting beside her with his hand in his puppet (Rex)… no surprise there. Tori groaned silently and rubbed her temples, feeling a raging headache coming on. She was extremely confused as to why Jade was getting to her more than usual.

"Jade," was all she let out.

"She's hot," Rex said (the puppet). She stared at Robbie, slowly shaking her head. He shrugged.

"You know what Rex's like," Robbie said. What the hell is wrong with this kid? At this time everyone had filed into the class and was talking to each other or texting. Tori refused to look at Jade who always sat at the back of the class with Beck.

"Alright, settle down class," Sikowitz said, holding a coconut in his hand. They gave him visions, apparently. Believe it or not, Sikowitz has done stranger things. None of the class was listening and to everyone's dismay, he pulled out a bright whistle and blew it as loud as he could. The piercing noise caused everyone to groan loudly and place their hands over their ears.

"Dude!" Jade yelled from the back.

"Dude!" their teacher mimicked, sucking from the coconut he was holding and getting milk in his beard. Tori grimaced. That had to have been the least attractive thing she had ever seen. "You will be getting your assignments today!" he walked around the class, making distracting noises with his lips. Tori noticed that everyone visibly shuddered and she grinned. Despite the obvious flaws, Sikowitz had to have been her favorite teacher.

"This assignment," he continued. "Will be a joined effort. I will be putting you into pairs and you will have to write the script _and_ act it out," Tori frowned. That's quite a large task. She was worried about who she was going to be stuck with. Anyone but Jade.

_Anyone but Jade._

"I will be giving you all a different genre and the script has to be at least ten pages long," everyone in the room groaned.

"Sir, that's a huge assignment!" Robbie said.

"Yeah, we're not superheroes," Rex contributed. Tori decided to put her hand up.

"Yes Tori?" Sikowitz asked.

"Can we choose our own partners?" _Please, please, please. _

"Nope! If I did that, none of you would get any work done. _I'll_ be picking your partners," there was another huge groan and Tori decided that Sikowitz was not her favorite teacher after all. Sikowitz walked to the front of the class and produced a large hat from seemingly nowhere. Tori frowned.

"How did you do that-?"

"Hush!" Sikowitz screamed making everyone jump. "Don't question it! Now, I'm going to pick out two names and that person will be your partner," he smiled pleasantly at everyone while Tori's stomach suddenly starting flipping with nerves.

_Please not Jade._

"Robbie and Ann!" Tori heard Robbie groan. Ann was an evil blonde who never did any work. It was safe to say Robbie would not be getting any help from her. Sikowitz put his hand into the hat again.

"Cat and Beck!" Cat squealed and started giggling.

"Yay!" she screamed. Tori caught a glimpse of her dark red hair before she jumped on Beck. Beck groaned with pain and Tori glanced at Jade to see her giving Cat evil eyes. If looks could kill Cat would be dead.

"Andre and Thalia!" Tori saw Andre grin and knew that he was happy to be partnered with his very pretty girlfriend. The nerves in Tori's stomach got worse; she had the feeling that she was going to be picked with Jade and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Dave and Sinjin!" Tori's nails wrapped nervously on her desk.

"Jade and-" Sikowitz rummaged around in the hat and Tori was suddenly very aware of her overly fast, beating heart.

"Tori!" She knew it of course, but the confirmation made her stomach drop to her toes and her heart almost leapt out of her chest. She didn't know why she was acting like this; it wasn't like she'd never done a project with Jade before.

"Sikowitz," Jade started to protest.

"No! I don't want to hear it. My decision has been made. Besides, maybe this will do you two some good," he eyed Tori and she gave him a pleading look but he ignored it. Tori glanced over at Jade and caught her glaring at her. Tori turned back around and sank lower into her chair. Sikowitz called out the rest of the partners but Tori wasn't listening anymore. To her, her life was over. This assignment was worth half her grade and she had to do it with _Jade_! The one girl who has hated her ever since she came to Hollywood Arts. Tori let out a loud groan and slammed her head onto her desk multiple times, ignoring the stares she was getting.

"Are you done defacing school property Ms Vega?" Sikowitz said. Tori groaned and with her head still on the desk, lifted up her thumbs. She could practically feel the rolling of his eyes but ignored it. She was having an existential crisis here!

"Alright everyone, get into your groups and start planning for your assignment. Time is ticking!" Tori refused to get up, her heart still beating irrationally fast. She actually feared of a heart attack. All around her she heard seats being moved and desks being rearranged as people started talking about their assignment. Sikowitz was going around telling different partners their genres. Beside her she heard someone pull up a chair and she squeezed her eyes shut, knowing it was Jade.

"Stop being so dramatic Vega," Jade repeated what she'd said earlier before class and the sound of her voice caused Tori's heart to burst and her stomach to explode in butterflies. She was confused with her reaction and still refused to look up. "I'm not happy about working with you either, but we both need good grades, so you're just going to have to suck it up." Tori frowned and bit her tongue to keep from retaliating.

"Right, Vega and West," Tori frowned again. Why was Sikowitz calling them by their last names? "Your genre is horror," there was a pause. "And don't make it too scarring Jade; we don't want a repeat of what happened at your second audition for this school." Jade chuckled and Tori stifled a grin. Jade had produced, directed and starred in her own short horror film when the new principal had come to Hollywood Arts and they had to audition to stay in the school. Needless to say, the judges were so scared (Sikowitz had jumped out of his seat screaming, running for the door) that they didn't even think twice about letting Jade back in. That and she did have talent. Tori could at least admit that. She was also a good singer… talk about the full package.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about that. Horror is my specialty," Jade muttered. Tori heard pen across paper as Jade wrote some ideas down already. Tori once again had to bite her tongue to stop her from making a snide comment about Jade being extremely scary herself so there was no surprise that she found horror easy.

"Are you going to contribute or what?" Jade asked annoyance evident in her voice. Tori didn't answer and Jade made an exasperated noise. "Look, Vega, I can't do this by myself. And I swear to God, if you cost me this grade I'm going to seriously hurt you." Tori quickly glanced up and then groaned at the bright lights. Squinting, she glanced at Jade who smirked. Sudden anger shot up Tori's spine and she glared at her.

"Whoa, calm down Vega, don't want you breaking a nail," Jade sneered.

"God! You're insufferable!" Tori blurted. Jade shrugged, her black hair falling in front of her face.

"I'm not here to impress, Tori." Jade looked straight into her eyes and Tori felt her throat close up. Were Jade's eyes always that attractive? Jade smirked again and Tori had a sudden urge to slap it off her face.

"You look like you want to strangle me," she commented.

"Because I _do_!" Tori said angrily. "Do you _like_ making my life a living hell?" Surprisingly, Jade looked a little uncomfortable at that.

"I'm hardly making your life 'a living hell'," Jade retorted. She glanced down at the notepad sitting in her lap but looked up again. "You know, you should stick with acting rather than singing, because you are the biggest drama queen I have ever met." Tori's eyes widened.

"You're such a bloody hypocrite! Look what happened when I hugged Beck. You completely freaked out and thought I was stealing him from you!" Tori couldn't believe how outraged she was. She was trying her hardest to calm down, but everything about Jade-her aura, her attitude- was firing her up.

"Beck is my _boyfriend_! He shouldn't be hugging _any_ girl other than me," Jade exclaimed, angry now.

"I can't believe he's stayed with you for as long as he has. You're unbelievably suffocating! I feel sorry for him!" Tori said without thinking. She knew immediately that she had hurt Jade's feelings but it was too late to take the words back. For once, Jade was silent and Tori felt terrible.

"Look Jade-" Tori began but Jade cut her off.

"No, whatever," Jade's voice was flat. Tori couldn't believe that she hadn't punched her yet.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean it, Jade. You know that right?" Tori suddenly felt frantic. That blank look on Jade's face was hurting her more than she'd care to admit.

"Yes you did. You all think that," Jade said angrily. Tori grew silent. She wasn't sure if Jade was right about that but there was some truth in what Tori had said.

"No, Jade, of course not!" Tori said feebly; lying.

"Save it Tori. You don't have to spare my feelings," the bell suddenly rang and Jade leapt from her seat like it had suddenly burst into fire and ran to Beck, wrapping her arms around his neck in an abnormal show of public affection. He looked surprised but hugged her back. Tori bit her lip at the couple and felt an unfamiliar sensation settling in her stomach. Mostly guilt but also… _Jealousy?_

Why on Earth would she be jealous of Jade and Beck? She never has been before. Looking down at the desk she saw that Jade had left her notebook open where she'd been writing her notes for their assignment. On it were different settings that their assignment could be based on but looking closer she saw that there were grooves from the writing on the other side of the page. She turned the page and her eyes widened.

_Beautiful girl. _

Beautiful girl? Tori whipped her head to where Jade was but saw that her friends had already left for the cafeteria. So much for waiting for her. What did Jade mean by beautiful girl? Had Jade even written this? It could be possible Beck wrote it. Tori thought about it for a moment but realized that Beck couldn't have written it for two reasons, 1. It was Jade's handwriting and 2. This was _Jade's_ notebook. The notebook she always carried around with her. It was like her diary. Immediately at that thought, Tori felt like she was invading Jade's privacy and snapped the book close, putting it in her bag. She made a mental note to give it to Jade later.

She quickly walked out of the classroom, her bag on her back, feeling like she was carrying a weapon that could destroy the Earth. All the while, the words _beautiful girl_ kept floating around her brain in Jade's voice. For some reason, shivers kept crawling up and down her spine as she thought about who Jade could have written that about.

"Tori!" Cat's high pitched voice brought her back to reality.

"Hey Cat," Tori greeted her.

"What's going on with you and Jade? You seem to be arguing more than usual and she seemed upset when we left class," that was the most serious sentence Tori had ever heard Cat say. Guilt immediately wracked her body and she struggled to stay nonchalant.

"I'm not sure Cat," Tori sighed. "I think I've hurt her feelings."

"You should talk to her Tori," Cat said. Suddenly her phone buzzed and she took it out, read the text and gasped. "My brother's in the hospital!"

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Tori asked in alarm.

"He got a toy car stuck up his-"

"Okay!" Tori interrupted, not wanting to hear which body part her psycho brother had got a toy car stuck. Though, she had a pretty good idea. Tori shuddered at the thought. "Where's Jade now?"

"She's sitting with the others at the cafeteria. It's pizza day!" Cat shrieked loudly, making Tori wince. "Anyway, I should probably get going. I have to go see if my brother's okay!" Tori watched the red head run to the school doors and almost fall into a bin in the process. She chuckled and headed towards the cafeteria. Almost immediately her stomach twisted with nerves and she frowned. She mentally chastised herself for being ridiculous. Her strange emotions were worrying her so she made a pact there and then. She would control her feelings until the assignment was over. She would also make an effort to be nice to Jade, long enough for Jade not to rip her head off. And to do this, she was going to apologize to Jade properly for her horrible comment in Sikowitz's class. It was a good start anyway.

Tori walked outside to the lunch tables and spotted her friends in the usual place, all sitting around a round table eating today's pizza. Tori took a deep breath and headed over to them.

"Hey guys!" she chirped cheerfully, placing her bag down and sitting- with all the grace of an elephant- next to Jade. Everyone looked at her strangely for this and she bit her lip nervously.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jade asked more venom in her voice then Tori would like. It made her all the more nervous.

"About to eat some pizza, what else does it look like?" Tori immediately slapped herself for retorting as quickly as she did. Not a great start.

"It _looks_ like you just sat next to me." Tori noticed that Jade's beautiful blue-green eyes were murky with anger. Obviously Jade hadn't forgiven Tori- not that she had expected her to.

"Is that a crime now?" Tori asked slightly miffed.

"I don't want you anywhere near me," Jade retorted. Tori's heart stung at that and she frowned.

"Well that's going to be hard seeing as we have to do an assignment together!" Tori's voice was rising. So much for her plan.

"Guys, stop arguing!" Beck finally intervened.

"Cat fight!" Rex exclaimed in his creepy voice.

"Rex! Don't be so rude!" Robbie started arguing with his puppet and then Beck and Jade started arguing because Beck had taken to Tori's side on the matter, saying that Jade should listen to her. This, of course started the whole, Tori-Is-So-Obviously-Trying-To-Steal-My-Boyfriend subject and they ended up screaming at each other over the table. Tori looked exasperatedly at Andre who just shrugged, put his headphones on and started playing his keyboard.

This was going to be harder than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's fingers glided across the keyboard in a tune nobody had ever heard her play before. Unlike the usual, mainstream pop, she was playing a song that had captured her heart the first time she'd heard it; _Therapy_ by All Time Low. She hummed along with the chorus, getting lost in the music. Above her, she heard her older sister Trina singing (really badly mind you) as she showered. Tori smiled to herself and shook her head slightly as she played.

"Who knew Vega liked something other than that Ke$ha rubbish." Tori screamed loudly and whipped around to see Jade standing by the front door.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" Tori yelled clutching her chest, trying to keep her heart from ripping out of her skin. Jade rolled her eyes and threw her bag on the couch and proceeded to jump on said couch.

"You're overreacting again and you should really lock your door," Jade answered turning on the TV as if she owned the place. Suddenly, Trina came running down the stairs with a towel wrapped around her and shampoo still in her hair.

"I heard screaming! Is everything okay?" Trina asked frantically in an unusual display of emotion for her younger sister.

"I'm fine, it was just Jade," Tori sighed gesturing to the Goth who had managed to find a gruesome horror film on the TV.

"Ugh, it's you," Trina said with clear contempt in her voice.

"Nice to see you too, Trina!" Jade said not caring in the slightest.

"Well, thank you for ruining my shower Tori." Tori opened her mouth to protest but Trina just ran back up the stairs. Moments later the shower was turned back on. Tori glanced at Jade in disbelief; wandering how the girl could be so comfortable in a place she's only been maybe, three times before. Tori walked to the couch and sat gingerly on the side as if Jade was the one who lived there instead of her.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Tori said wincing as the girl on the TV screen got sliced to pieces. Jade laughed satanically at the scene and Tori seriously considered calling the cops. When Jade proceeded to ignore her, Tori grabbed the remote and switched the device off, causing a furious Jade to glare at her.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"I'm the one who lives here, not you!" Tori said confused at the whole situation. "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to come over in the first place," Jade said settling back onto the couch, choosing not to pick an argument with Tori. "Beck persuaded me to come over here and work on our assignment. By the way, we'll only be working on the assignment _here_, got it?" Tori knew better than to disagree.

"Fine; how did Beck 'persuade' you, anyway?" Tori asked. Jade looked disgruntled and muttered under her breath.

"He said he wouldn't take me out for a whole month if I didn't." Tori bit her lip as some degree of hurt spread through her body. She was offended about being a second choice. Jade shouldn't have to be persuaded to work on the assignment with her. Jade noticed the look of hurt on Tori's face and changed the subject, not wanting to deal with feelings right now.

"Let's start on the project then, shall we?" Tori nodded and grabbed a piece of paper from the kitchen.

"While you're there, could you get me a soda?" Jade asked. Tori growled slightly and tried extremely hard not to retaliate. Jade chuckled lowly when she heard the sound of displeasure come from the brunette's lips. Tori grabbed the drink from the fridge and with a sickly sweet smile, threw it at Jade's unprotected face. As expected, the can slammed into her cheek and she screeched, holding her face.

"You-you-" Jade spluttered glaring harshly at Tori.

"Oops," Tori said giving Jade the most innocent smile she could muster. Jade's nostrils flared and her eyes were screaming bloody murder.

"I despise you," Jade hissed as Tori sat next to her with the pieces of paper in her hand and a pen in the other. Tori ignored the hurt shooting through her heart (Jade had been there ten minutes and Tori had already been offended more times than in the past week) and rolled her eyes.

"What a surprise," Tori muttered.

"You threw a can at my face!" Jade exploded.

"Whatever!" Tori shouted back. The two fell into silence as Tori furiously scribbled on the paper, writing down the task of the assignment just to distract her from her anger. After a while her scribbling slowed and she let out a sigh.

"This is stupid."

"What?" Jade said rudely.

"This," Tori said gesturing between them. "We have to do an assignment _together_ and we can't even be in the same room for five minutes without arguing." Jade bit her lip and shook her head slightly, brushing her hair from her face, refusing to look at Tori.

"Fine," Jade finally let out. "Give me the pen before you rip a hole through the paper." Tori looked down and realized she had been drawing in the same spot, leaving a dark mark. She blushed and gave the pen to Jade. Jade started writing on a fresh piece of paper and Tori took the time to relax into the couch. She suddenly caught herself staring at the side of Jade's face, her eyes capturing every movement; her tongue peeking out of her mouth in concentration, the occasional biting of the lip, and the glazed look in her beautiful eyes as she got lost in the writing.

"You know, you've been staring at me for the past ten minutes," Jade commented, finally looking up at Tori. She smirked when she saw that she had successfully made the brunette blush.

"Sorry," Tori muttered suddenly feeling the need to walk around. She got up and went to the foot of the stairs, spotting her school bag lying there. The moment her eyes set on the bag she remembered the very dangerous object resting in it. Jade's notebook. Tori's eyes widened and wandered if it was a good idea to give it back to her. If she didn't, the notebook would soon be found missing and Jade would put two and two together. Needless to say, Tori's face could be in danger. Making a snap decision, she grabbed the black notebook and proceeded slowly back to the couch.

"Um, Jade?" Jade grunted in reply. "Don't get mad at me," immediately the girl's eyes snapped up to Tori's. "Today in class, when we had our… argument, you kind of left your notebook on the desk." Tori took the notebook from behind her back and gave it to Jade. For a second Jade seemed… scared? But that look was quickly replaced with anger.

"If you read anything-" Tori quickly back pedaled.

"No! No, no, no. I would never do that," Tori hastily said, lying through her teeth. She _had_ read something. _Beautiful girl. _It had been haunting the brunette all day. Jade eyed Tori suspiciously but, for some reason, decided to trust her.

"Alright, I believe you," Jade muttered and bent over their assignment again. Tori was surprised.

"That's it? You're not going to hurt me or something?" Jade looked back up, amused.

"Why would I hurt you?" Jade gave Tori her full attention and leant back, stroking her chin. Tori was still standing up and she shuffled her feet, nervously.

"Well, because-" she couldn't find an answer to her question. Jade laughed and Tori was amazed at how attractive the girl looked when smiling.

"You're staring again Vega," Jade commented still smiling. Tori once again blushed and sat down heavily on the couch.

"Your teeth are distracting," she said lamely.

"My teeth?" Jade's voice was full of laughter and Tori was disorientated by the sudden mood change.

"Yeah, they're… white."

"White…" Jade repeated looking at their assignment again.

"Your mood swings confuse me," Tori blurted without thinking. Jade frowned.

"Don't ruin it Tori," r_uin what? _"Get over here and read what I've written. Tell me what you think," Jade said moving over slightly to give Tori room. Their arms were touching though and the contact caused goose bumps up the brunette's arm. Tori swallowed hard but leaned over the paper, reading what Jade had come up with so far. To say Tori was impressed was an understatement. Jade's horror idea was brilliant, slightly cliché, but Tori knew they could pull it off.

"Wow- this is… great!" Tori exclaimed.

"You seem so surprised," Jade muttered.

"Well, I've never really had a chance to see what you can do," Tori explained. "The last time we did a project together was when we did the stage fighting and that didn't go so well," they both grimaced at the memory. They hadn't known each other for very long but Jade had pretended that Tori had actually hit her during their scene which had resulted in Tori having detention (cleaning up food from a food fight). Jade, however, had come through and had joined Tori in her punishment. "I always knew you had talent though," Tori finished. Jade gave Tori a half smile.

"Thanks… Your singing doesn't suck," Jade said uncomfortably. It was silent for a moment as they sat awkwardly. Tori couldn't help the smile on her face though, knowing that that was the closest Jade had ever come to complimenting her. 

"Look Jade, about today. I felt so bad about what I said-" Jade interrupted her.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just because we're doing this thing together, doesn't mean we're friends," she said bluntly. Tori sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Right, note taken," she said flatly. Jade looked at Tori's downtrodden face and felt guilt shoot through her veins, taking her by surprise. It was unusual for Jade to feel guilt towards a person. She rarely felt it even with Beck. Jade took Tori's arm and squeezed it slightly.

"Don't take it personally," she whispered. "I'm not really friends with anyone." Tori's breath caught when Jade's warm hand touched her and she sighed quietly at the contact.

"What about Beck then?" Tori asked finally, fighting to close her eyes against the sudden weariness that had caught over her. All she wanted to do was snuggle up to Jade and sleep. The moment Tori thought this, she frowned. This was so strange!

"Beck's different," was all she said. Jade's hand slid down her arm and rested lightly on Tori's thigh. Tori bit her lip, wandering what was happening. Her brain had clouded and she was having trouble concentrating.

"What do you mean he's different?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Jade asked slightly irritated.

"I'm just trying to get to know you," Tori muttered and then yawned loudly.

"Don't," Jade stood up abruptly. "You're tired and it's late. I should get going."

"Wait!" Tori stood up clumsily, grabbing Jade's arm. "I don't want you to hate me, Jade." Jade's eyes softened at the sleepy girl before her.

"I don't hate you, Tori," Jade said softly. Tori smiled sleepily, barely keeping consciousness.

"You didn't call me Vega." Jade smiled.

"Goodbye Tori. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Jade went out the front door, closing it quietly behind her. Tori managed to make it to her bed where she passed out, dreaming about a certain raven haired beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori shoved her books into her locker, closed the door and turned on her 'Make it Shine' letters. She grinned at the sight and internally congratulated herself for being such a genius; remembering how hard it was to come up with a way to decorate her locker.

"I still think it looks stupid," Jade commented from behind her, scaring her to death.

"For goodness sake, what is up with everyone and trying to give me a heart attack?" Tori complained grabbing her chest as her heart, once again, tried to leap out of her body. Jade just smirked and proceeded to take out a thick, black pen and before Tori could figure out what she was doing, the girl wrote the word _stupid_ in big, capital letters on her locker.

"Hey! Why the hell would you do that?" Tori exclaimed angrily, grabbing the pen from Jade and trying to rub the obscenity from her beautiful locker. Jade laughed evilly.

"It's just like when we first met and you decorated your locker with that idiotic whiteboard, thinking it was creative," she cackled. Tori gave her a death glare and grumbled under her breath. Apparently last night hadn't happened to Jade and she was back to her normal, rude self.

"You suck," Tori said lamely, walking away from her and towards her next class.

"God, you're so easy Vega. You should toughen up a little," Jade replied walking in step with Tori. To Jade's surprise, Tori pushed her into the nearest batch of lockers and glared angrily at the black haired beauty.

"Lay off, I'm not in the mood today," she growled. Jade looked surprised but quickly covered it up with a sneer as she leered down at the brunette. Tori had Jade pinned underneath her and couldn't help but notice how perfectly their bodies melded into one another. Jade's breasts were pressed against hers and she took a quick intake of breath, realizing that their faces were too close for comfort. Jade swallowed, suddenly nervous, which never happened to her.

"Uh, Tori?" she said uncomfortably. Tori seemed to snap out of it and let go of the Goth, blushing furiously, refusing to look at the girl.

"Sorry," Tori muttered. Jade cleared her throat and straightened up, pretending that their encounter hadn't happened.

"So, why are you in a crappy mood today?" Jade asked as they started walking again. Tori shook her head and sighed.

"My parents aren't coming home for my birthday," she said quietly.

"Ah, and you'll be stuck with Trina," Jade guessed nodding understandingly.

"Well… yeah," Tori agreed miserably. She loved her sister but Trina could be a little… intense, sometimes.

"That sucks," Jade said. Tori glared at her.

"Thanks for the comfort, Sheldon Cooper," Jade let out a surprised laugh.

"Did you just- refer to the Big Bang Theory?" she asked laughing harder now. Tori went as red as a tomato.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Do you have a problem with that?" Tori challenged stopping in front of Jade and staring her squarely in the face. Jade smirked.

"You know, at this rate, we're never going to get to class," Tori rolled her eyes but didn't move. "What, are you going to shove me into a bin this time?" Jade asked slightly nastily.

"I might do," Tori said relishing the idea of Jade falling face first into garbage.

"Ooh, look at this everyone!" Jade suddenly yelled, causing the students closest to them to stop and stare.

"What are you doing?" Tori hissed.

"Tori Vega here has found her balls!" Jade said wickedly, ignoring the brunette. "She has found her miniature, girly balls!" Some people started laughing (mainly because they were afraid Jade would deck them if they didn't). Tori growled angrily and punched Jade's arm as hard as she could.

"Ouch," Jade said with no emotion on her face at all. Tori stomped her foot, ignoring the fact that she knew she looked like a brat.

"You're so-so-" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"So, what?"

"Annoying!" Tori exclaimed turning around and heading in the opposite direction to where her class is.

"Drama is over here, dumbass," Jade called pointing in the other direction. Tori ignored her and angrily stormed into the toilets. Standing in front of the mirror she saw how flushed her face was and saw in her eyes how worked up Jade had gotten her.

"Damn you West," Tori muttered under her breath. To her surprise, hot tears welled in her eyes as she realized how upset Jade really made her. She was so confused. Why was Jade acting like this, when last night she was being civil and even (dare she say it?) friendly! She ran her hands under the cool tap and splashed her face, trying to calm down.

"Get a hold of yourself, Vega. It's only Jade. She's only a girl. There's no need to get so worked up about it," Tori muttered to herself as she dried her hands and face. Sighing, she opened the bathroom door slowly, just in case Jade was still there.

Jade _was_ still there, but not alone. To Tori's complete and utter dismay, Jade and Beck had their lips locked in what looked like a passionate kiss. Tori's stomach twisted and a well of anger bubbled up inside her, although she wasn't sure why. Instead, Tori decided to act on her anger and she stormed over to the couple, barging into them violently. Beck protested.

"What was that for?" he complained wiping his Jade- covered lips. Tori gave him a glare that put even Jade's to shame. Beck immediately shut up and put his hands up in surrender. Tori turned to Jade who was smirking and raised her eyebrows.

"Is something wrong, Tori?" she asked sweetly. Tori bit her lip to keep in a foul insult. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her hands around the girl's neck.

"What's going on with you two?" Beck asked.

"Stay out of it!" the girls yelled at him. Beck frowned and muttered under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like, 'girls and _that time of the month.'_

"I can't do this Jade," Tori said sounding defeated. "I'm done. I can't stand being around you at school when you act completely different when we're alone. You're a _horrible_ person right now and I can't stand this version of you," Tori bit her lip when she saw hurt flash across Jade's face; just for a second, but it was there. "I'm going to talk to Sikowitz about changing partners."

"Whoa, Tori, don't you think that's a bit-" Beck began.

"Shut up, Beck!" Tori yelled.

"No, I won't! You've been shutting me out all week and now you've just insulted my girlfriend," Beck retorted. Tori was on the verge of tears; all she wanted to do was leave.

"She didn't insult me," Jade quickly said. Her voice was slightly rough but other than that, there was no sign Tori's words had affected her at all. "In fact, I completely agree with her. She _should_ look for another partner because she's annoying and… I don't like her." Beck looked at Jade skeptically, not believing a word his girlfriend was saying.

"You guys have been working together for _two days!_ I know you have had a rival thing going on for a while now, but it can't be _that _bad, can it?" Tori shrugged, not trusting her voice right now. She was unbelievably upset and was struggling to hide it.

"All I've ever been is nice! I've been trying to make an effort and this is how she treats me," Tori exploded. The words, _don't take it personally_ suddenly popped into her head as she remembered what Jade had told her last night. Jade on the other hand, was suddenly angry and she pulled out her Southern accent that she used to imitate Tori, knowing it made her furious as hell.

"Oh dear, look at me! I'm Tori Vega and I'm so innocent and sweet. I think I have everybody wrapped around my finger and that everyone will do my bidding just by batting my eyelids and flipping my hair," Jade sneered.

"I don't _talk_ like that!" Tori almost screamed in frustration.

"What_ever_," Jade spat venomously.

"You guys are hopeless," Beck said clearly annoyed. "Although, I do agree with Tori to some degree. You treat her like shit, Jade." This was the worst thing Beck could have said. Jade went off her head.

"Oh, now _you're_ going to take her side over mine? What kind of boyfriend are you?" Jade screamed. By now, they had clearly missed half of their drama lesson that they were supposed to have been participating in and somewhere at the back of Tori's mind registered this; worrying that they were going to get into trouble.

"I just think that you should-"

"No!" Jade yelled her voice getting higher. "That's the thing; you _don't _think!" Tori was starting to feel extremely guilty and uncomfortable. What if they broke up? It'd be Tori's fault.

"Guys, look. There's no need to argue about this. We've already agreed that I'll talk to Sikowitz about changing partners and-"

"Shut up Vega!" Jade groaned holding her head. "Your voice is giving me the worst headache." Tori made a sound of indignation.

"Well your voice isn't exactly the peachiest either," she retorted.

"Ooh, good one," Jade said sarcastically. Beck was just about to re-enter the argument when they were interrupted by a fourth party.

"What are you kids doing out of class?" Tori's eyes squeezed shut as her stomach dropped. They were done for. It was Lane, the school's guidance counselor.

"We're just talking… _sir_," Jade said snappily. _Shut up Jade!_

"You've missed twenty minutes of this period and if you can't show me a pass then I'm going to have to give you detention," Lane said. Tori glanced desperately at Beck who looked just as worried. Jade, however, didn't give one, single damn.

"Fine, whatever," she muttered.

"All three of you have detention on Friday. Luckily for you the school would have just had its food fight from the new play. So you'd better bring some gloves!" Lane seemed to overly happy about this and walked off, whistling merrily.

"_Another_ food fight?" Tori moaned. "What is _wrong_ with this school?" Tori's eyes met Jade as they both remembered the last time they had detention which was also cleaning up food from a food fight. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Great, thanks a lot you guys," Beck complained. "I was going to go out with Andre to see a concert on Friday, but now you've ruined those plans."

"_Us_?" Jade and Tori both exclaimed.

"Yes! If you two hadn't have been arguing like a bunch of three year olds, then this would never have happened!" Jade and Beck started bickering at each other worse than before and Tori decided that she didn't want to stick around. Instead, she turned and walked quickly to class; Jade and Beck never even noticing that she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's stomach dropped as she arrived at school on Friday. Today was the day of her detention with Jade and Beck and she was dreading it. She even thought about chucking herself in front of a bus, just so she wouldn't have to deal with it. That thought came strongly back as she saw Jade in front of her scissor locker furiously taking out the scissors and stabbing them back in. Tori gulped and tried to walk to her own locker as quietly as she could without letting Jade know she'd arrived.

"Vega!" Jade screamed and Tori winced; her ninja skills obviously needed work.

"What is it Jade?" she sighed as the Goth stalked towards her. It intimidated Tori but at the same time she found herself unable to look away.

"It's your fault that I have this damn detention this afternoon and I'm angry!" Jade exploded swinging a pair of scissors around her fingers. Tori eyed them warily.

"Can you put those scissors away?" she asked timidly. Jade suddenly stopped swinging them and she leaned over Tori menacingly, causing Tori to back against her locker. She bit her lip and stared into the beautiful, murky eyes of Jade West.

"Do they scare you?" Jade murmured. Tori shook her head quickly, causing the girl to smirk. "Have you seen the Scissoring, Vega?" Again, Tori shook her head, not liking where this was going. "It's one of the greatest horror films alive. It's about this girl who comes back from the dead and attacks her two best friends with scissors. Starting with the pretty girl," Jade whispered menacingly. Tori swallowed loudly, the sound of her heartbeat ringing in her ears and her palms were suddenly sweaty.

"You-you think I'm pretty?" Tori gasped out her head swimming as she breathed in Jade's scent. Vanilla and mint. Extremely inviting. Jade scowled.

"Out of everything I said, all you heard was 'starting with the pretty girl?'" Tori blushed but couldn't help but notice that Jade hadn't moved.

"Hey Jade-" Robbie suddenly came up beside them, Tori could barely see him because of how close Jade was.

"No!" Jade screamed at the poor boy, who yelped, tripped over his feet and ran away screaming.

"Did you have to be so rude?" Tori complained trying hard not to be overwhelmed by the closeness of their bodies. She was starting to notice how well they fit together again and she didn't want to think about that; it was wrong and… for goodness sake, this was _Jade West._

"Does it look like I care?" Jade retorted. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Can you get off me now?" Tori asked. She was getting uncomfortable because of her thoughts. All she wanted to do was stay away from Jade for as long as she could. Jade cocked her head to the side which Tori found so attractive she wanted to cry.

"Is Tori Vega uncomfortable?" she whispered in the brunette's ear who struggled to hide her shudder. Tori couldn't take anymore and pushed out from under Jade, surprising her.

"I don't get you!" Tori said suddenly annoyed. Jade just stood in front of her, eyebrow raised and arms crossed over her chest. "One minute you are the biggest _bitch_ on Earth and the next thing I know, you're being all…" Tori waved her arms around for a minute, struggling to find the right words. "Like this!"

"It amuses me," Jade shrugged. Tori went red in the face.

"It-it amuses you!?" she exclaimed. "I don't appreciate being your entertainment! I'm not something you can push around!" Jade was suddenly grinning widely.

"Wow, Vega. I think your balls are growing," she winked at the brunette who spluttered and turned even redder than she was before. She could feel the heat radiating off of her ears. "I'll see you in detention," the Goth started swinging her scissors again and began whistling the creepiest tune Tori had ever had the displeasure of hearing. Once Jade had left (and Tori had stopped staring at her ass) she realized that people were lookimg at her, probably wandering what on Earth had just happened.

"What are you all looking at?" Tori spat, in a horrible mood. They all bent their heads quickly and went about their business.

"Tori, we need to talk," Tori turned around and saw her best friend, Andre Harris looking worried.

"What's wrong, Andre?" Tori sighed leaning against her locker. She felt like she'd aged a million years.

"I'm concerned about what's happening between you and Jade," Tori made to protest but he cut her off. "It's not just me. The whole group is wandering what's going on. You two have been at each other's necks worse than I've ever seen before," Tori bit her lip. Obviously Andre was unaware of the teasing and flirting Jade was torturing her with.

"Don't ask me!" Tori said. "I've been wandering the same thing ever since we got that wretched assignment together. Damn Sikowitz," she muttered under her breath. The bell rang and Andre sighed.

"Just-just try and not rip each other's heads off in detention, alright? Beck said he's going to keep an eye on you two."

"Beck!?' Tori exclaimed. "Beck is useless! He was arguing with Jade just as much as I was!" Andre just shrugged and walked off to his next class leaving Tori to mutter obscenities under her breath.

The Black Box Theatre was reeking of different foods which were thrown all over the walls. Tori couldn't even see the paint under all the desserts and savories.

"Oh man, it stinks in here!" Jade said loudly entering the room. Tori's heart immediately sped up at the sight of her. Behind Jade was Beck and Sikowitz.

"Where's Lance?" Tori asked ignoring the other two.

"He had a meeting after school," Sikowitz announced. "He asked me to cover this detention," Tori found herself being glared at by the teacher.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tori asked annoyed.

"Because I'm surprised at you, that's why." Sikowitz actually looked disappointed and Tori's insides shriveled up. This was all because of Jade and she was sick of it.

"As much as I like seeing Vega get chastised, when are we going to start this pointless detention?" Jade asked. Tori fought the urge to strangle the girl.

"You and Tori are going to stay here and clean the theatre and Beck, you're going to come with me. I have something else planned for you." Tori and Jade stared at their teacher in disbelief.

"You're leaving me here with _her?_" Jade screeched.

"Sir, please," Tori begged.

"Everybody is sick of your fighting and so am I," Sikowitz said surprising the girls. "You two are not to leave this school until you sort out your differences! I'll be back in two hours." And with that, he grabbed Beck by the arm (who barely protested) and dragged him out the room, closing the door behind him. Immediately Tori went to the door, not believing what her teacher was putting her through, and tried to open it.

"He-he actually locked it!" she exclaimed. Behind her she heard Jade scream loudly and punch the food covered wall.

"I can't _believe _this is happening! I'm stuck with Tori Vega alone for _two hours!_ I'm going to kill Sikowitz!" Tori winced but realized that complaining wouldn't change their situation, so walked over to the seething Jade carefully.

"Jade, I know this sucks, but please calm down." Jade's beautiful eyes followed Tori warily but she visibly relaxed. A sudden thought popped into Tori's head and she was immediately paranoid. "Don't get mad, but do you have your scissors with you?" Jade broke out into a smirk.

"Why? Does that worry you?" she practically purred and Tori's heart burst.

"You're doing it again," Tori muttered.

"Doing what?"

"The weird, mood swings," Jade just shrugged.

"Do you want to check if I have my scissors on me?" she asked with a glint in her eyes. Tori swallowed as the Goth spread her legs and arms wide, inviting the brunette to search her, airport style. Tori hesitated but accepted the invitation and slowly, placed her hands on Jade's arms. Tori had touched Jade before of course, but this was completely different. The atmosphere was suddenly so thick Tori felt like she couldn't breathe and as soon as her skin made contact with Jade's, both girls stiffened.

"Well?" Jade demanded being the first to recover. Tori snapped out of it and started to pat her hands down Jade's covered arms. Tori suddenly wandered why Jade always wore such long sleeved shirts… even when it was summer the girl did.

"Are you having fun?" Tori didn't even have to look at Jade to know she was smirking. The brunette decided to up the stakes and moved her hands up Jade's arms and across her neck and down her sides. Tori heard the Goth take a sharp breath and the brunette grinned, feeling sudden power over Jade.

"Are _you_ having fun?" Tori whispered in the raven haired girl's ear, her hands still trailing down Jade's sides and stomach. The contact was making Tori light headed but she loved it. Jade made a slight growling noise in her throat and pushed Tori off of her. Tori just smirked. "The tables have turned, I see," she said. Jade literally snarled but Tori wasn't fazed.

"That will _never_ happen again," Jade said her voice strained. Her eyes had gone dark and a shiver went through Tori. Jade turned her back to the other girl and picked up a small shovel like tool and began to scrape food off the walls furiously. Tori decided to leave Jade alone and followed suit, scraping food on her side of the room.

After a while, Tori's arms were starting to get tired. All she wanted to do was go home. Jade hadn't spoken one word to her since the beginning of their detention and she was getting tired of the horrible silence between them.

"What's the time?" Tori finally asked putting her shovel into her food filled bucket.

"I am not your clock," was all Jade said.

"Could you please just check? I left my phone in my locker," Tori replied. Jade sighed dramatically and dropped her food scraper with a loud clang. There was a rustling noise as the girl searched her bag before finding her phone.

"It's 4:30."

"Great, only half an hour to go!" Tori said suddenly feeling a lot more invigorated.

"Thank God," Jade muttered.

"Oh come on, it hasn't been that bad," Tori defended herself.

"You practically molested me," Jade sneered. Tori gaped, feeling her face warm up.

"You _asked_ me to search you!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, _search_, not freaking feel me up!" By now the two girls were facing each other angrily. "Sometimes I think you're gay," Jade said bluntly. Tori's face was now on fire as she struggled to find a suitable reply. The truth was; Tori's sexuality had been on her mind for a while now as she was fairly sure she was attracted to the raven haired beauty in front of her. The concept was alien and frightened her, which of course, resulted in word vomit.

"Says the woman who wrote _beautiful girl_ in her notebook!" Tori's eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth. She should not have said that. Jade, for once, looked speechless. She opened her mouth, closed it again and went pale.

"You-you lied to me!" Jade was very angry and Tori was almost frightened. "You said you didn't read anything in my book!"

"I only saw that," Tori tried to make amends but only made Jade angrier.

"Oh, so that's all right then! To think I actually trusted you Vega," Jade looked disgusted with herself.

"Jade, please-" Tori made a step towards Jade.

"If you value your life, you wouldn't come any closer to me," Jade hissed.

"I was curious Jade-"

"Curious!?" Jade sounded almost crazy now. "You know Vega, curiosity killed the cat," to emphasize her warning, the Goth took out the pair of scissors she was hiding in her belt and snipped them menacingly.

"Alright, alright! I made a mistake Jade, and I'm sorry," Tori put her hands up in surrender and sat by the door, praying that Sikowitz would come soon. Sure enough, ten minutes later Sikowitz opened the theatre doors and Jade raced through them as if the building was on fire. Sikowitz took one look at the despair on Tori's face and sighed.

"I'm guessing that didn't go so well then."

"Not at all," Tori groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade West had been stuck in Tori's mind for the past week; relentlessly reminding her of the guilt she felt and the fact that she hadn't had a chance to amend things because the raven haired beauty had been successful in her amazing avoiding skills. Every time Tori saw Jade, the girl was either attacking Beck's lips or ferociously stabbing scissors into her locker. And forget about their assignment. They hadn't worked on it at all and Tori was getting seriously worried. So on that Monday, Tori decided that the whole situation was ridiculous and that she was finally going to talk to Jade, whether she wanted to or not.

The bell rang for lunch and Tori slung her back pack over her back, took a huge breath and walked out of her science class and to Jade's locker. To her relief she saw that the Goth wasn't there yet. She examined the girl's locker curiously, noticing with awe (and fear) at how deep those scissors were embedded into the metal. Jade was obviously quite strong. For some reason this thought sent a pleasurable shiver down her back and she cleared her throat at the sudden inappropriate thoughts.

_Snap out of it, Vega._

Tori glanced up at that moment and spotted dark locks rushing away from her. Tori immediately got angry and raced after the Goth.

"Jade!" Jade didn't answer only moved faster. "Jade, for goodness sake! Stop running away from me!" Tori growled and grabbed the girl's arm, roughly pulling her to a standstill. Being this close to Jade again made Tori's stomach flip and her palms grew sweaty. Jade's eyes were glaring and the brunette flinched, suddenly questioning her own sanity as to why she would ever consider doing this in the first place.

"What the hell do you want?" Jade gritted her teeth. Tori was aware of peeping eyes so she dragged Jade to the janitor's closet. "What?! What are you doing Vega? I'm not going in there with you!" Jade struggled but the brunette's grip was like iron. Tori threw Jade into the small room and closed the door behind them. The noise of the hallways was suddenly muffled and Tori sighed in relief. Jade immediately tried to get out but Tori blocked the way, grabbing Jade by her shoulders. The girl winced but settled down, groaning in defeat.

"Get your hands off me, Vega," she hissed. Tori immediately let go of the intimidating girl and backed against the door, arms over chest.

"Look, _West_," Tori spat, angrier than she'd intended. "You need to get over yourself because we have an assignment due in two weeks and we haven't done anything only because you're pissed at me over something that I _have already apologized for_." Jade's eyebrows hit the roof at the abruptness of the usually calm girl. Tori was continuing to surprise her more and more. For once, Jade was speechless.

"_Well_?" Tori demanded. Jade did the only thing she knew how.

"Oh, look at me! I'm Tori Vega and I think that I can use my cuteness to get away with _everything!_" Jade mocked the brunette in the usual Southern drawl. Tori went red which Jade only just noticed under the dim light of the closet.

"God, I hate you!" Tori blurted out jabbing Jade in the chest. The Goth gasped at the contact and took an involuntary step backwards. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm sorry and move on?" Tori shook her head and sighed. "Why can't you accept the fact that I want to be _friends_ with you?"

"What is _wrong_ with you!?" Jade retaliated pushing back at Tori so that the brunettes back was pressed against the door. "I treat you like shit and yet you _still_ come back for more!" Tori swallowed and could just make out the glint in the beautiful girl's eyes. Their bodies were pressed against each other, breast against breast, stomach against stomach. They fit perfectly together and Tori knew that Jade had to have been thinking the same thing because she heard the Goth sigh slightly.

"Because, under that _bitchy_ act, I know that there is a sweet, caring girl who is _worth it,"_ Tori emphasized the last part, staring intently into the other girl's eyes. It got too much for Jade and she had to look away. "You proved that, that night you came over to work on the assignment, and-and, _Beck_ is dating you so there has to be _something_," Tori trailed off. "You know, I'm jealous of him," Jade frowned averting her eyes back to Tori.

"Why are you jealous of Beck?" her tone was cautious, as if she was afraid of the answer.

"He gets to see the real you," Tori said simply. Jade didn't say anything, only leaned away from the brunette slightly and ran a hand through her hair. She looked like she was having an eternal war with herself and Tori realized that this was the first time she'd ever seen Jade so raw and… open before.

"I'm not friends with people," Jade muttered.

"I know," Tori answered.

"No, I mean, I've never had a _real_ friend who is a girl before. I don't know how to act. I just-" she stopped talking and then looked at Tori sharply. "What am I saying? Why am I even talking to you?" Tori frowned.

"Jade, stop. Why are you so afraid of opening up to me?" Tori demanded.

"I'm not _afraid_!" Jade retorted, scoffing slightly. This was a lie, Jade _was_ scared. She really had meant it when she said she'd never had a friend before. And it had only been yesterday when Beck had asked why she was so horrible to Tori. They had been hanging at Beck's house when he asked. Jade had told him that Tori was _too nice_ and he'd been incredulous. Jade remembered in particular what he'd said to her:

_"__Jade, I can't give you everything. I'm not enough. You need something else in your life. _Someone _else. You need a friend."_

And he'd been right. There were some things she just couldn't tell her boyfriend. To be honest, she was getting sick of only being around Beck all the time. There _was_ something missing; she was just afraid of change.

"Look, we have to do this assignment anyway, so please, can you at least be bearable until we finish it?" Tori finally said exasperated. Jade suddenly gave Tori her trademark smirk that made the brunette's heart skip a beat. God, she was beautiful.

"Yeah, I think I can do that," Jade drawled out. Tori shook her head and stared at Jade in disbelief.

"Can you please explain to me your freaky- and sometimes scary- mood swings?" she asked.

"They're not that bad," Jade waved off dismissively. "By the way, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre and me are all going around Beck's place after school, want to come?"

"You weren't originally going to tell me, were you?" Tori said, offended slightly that she hadn't heard about this before. Jade chuckled.

"No, I wasn't, but I've changed my mind."

"Why?"

"I just have," Jade said in finality. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Fine, can you give me a ride though?" Jade bit her lip as she thought about it. _I guess it wouldn't be too bad._

"Yeah, but don't be late. Meet me by my locker," Jade said quickly and before Tori could thank her, the girl was out of the janitor's closet and disappearing down the hallway faster than Tori could think a coherent thought.

The final bell of the day rang and Tori's stomach exploded into butterflies. She was about to get into a car with Jade, alone. She wasn't sure if she was excited or scared at the prospect. As promised, she waited outside the scissor locker. She didn't have to wait long. Five minutes of standing awkwardly and the Goth rocked up with her usual attitude which Tori no longer found irritating. Instead her heart hammered and she felt desire shoot up her spine so violently that her legs went to jelly.

"You alright, Vega?" Jade asked warily opening her locker and shoving her books inside it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Tori squeaked. Jade smirked a little, finished with her locker and spun around to the brunette who, once again, squeaked at the sudden movement.

"What's wrong with you, Vega? Surely you're not scared about me giving you a ride, are you?" Jade winked and started whistling that creepy tune from the other day. Tori gulped and pushed Jade slightly.

"Please stop doing that, it freaks me out," Tori said sheepishly. Jade grinned but did as the brunette asked.

"Let's go," Jade said grabbing Tori by the wrist and dragging her all the way to her black, BMW. Tori was in too much of a daze to protest. She was so taken by the raven-haired girl that she was unable to do anything but have a raging war inside her mind. _Snap out of it, it's just Jade. But look how amazing she is. She's so beautiful. Wait, what are you thinking? SHE'S A GIRL!_

"Do I have to drag you inside the car as well? Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Jade was starting to get irritated with the girl. But she was also slightly worried.

"I'm so sorry," Tori said hastily before getting into the passenger seat. Jade shook her head and got behind the wheel, started the car and drove out of the school's parking lot.

"When are you going to get your driver's license?" Jade asked. Tori blushed.

"I don't know," she answered. She had failed her test because she had gotten distracted by a dog on the sidewalk and had almost ran over an elderly crossing the street. It was silent for a while but it wasn't awkward. Tori found herself more at ease with Jade than she'd ever been before.

"What are the plans for this afternoon?" Tori asked. Jade shrugged, her eyes on the road.

"We're just going to hang out. I think Cat mentioned something about Disney movies but I'm not sure." Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Disney movies?" Jade chuckled.

"Yeah, Disney movies. But don't worry, I brought my own film." There was a mysterious glint in her eyes and Tori gulped. It was probably a horrible horror movie.

Jade pulled up to Beck's driveway and stopped the car. She got out and went over to Tori's side, opening her door for her.

"Ladies first," she smirked. Tori looked suspiciously at her but climbed out. They went to the door but instead of knocking, Jade barged straight through as if she owned the place. Tori wandered if the girl acted like that with everyone. They walked through to the living room to find everyone already there. As soon as they made themselves known, shocked faces were looking up at them.

"You gave Tori a ride?" Beck asked cautiously.

"And you didn't kill each other?" Andre added incredulously. Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic Andre," Jade retorted settling herself down on Beck's lap. Tori gritted her teeth at the action. She didn't understand why it annoyed her so much. "Besides, does it look like I killed her?" Jade winked at the brunette who shook her head and plopped down beside Cat on the floor.

"Hey!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around Tori, squeezing the life out of her.

"H-hey, Cat," she choked out. "Could you l-let go now? I can't-breathe." Cat quickly let go and giggled.

"Oops!" she reached beside her and pulled out a plastic bag of DVD's. "Look what I brought! Disney films!" Everyone groaned and she immediately pouted. "Aw, come on. Who doesn't like Disney movies?" Cat took _The Lion King_ and put it into Beck's DVD player. During the movie Jade got up to make popcorn, but when she came back, she decided to sit on the other side of Cat. Tori had had enough of the floor so she took Jade's spot next to Beck. She had expected the Goth to glare at her or something but she barely noticed. And that was when Cat decided to rest her head on Jade's lap. Jealousy flared in the brunette but when she noticed Jade playing with the girl's red hair, she flew up from the couch angrily.

"Are you okay Tori?" Beck asked concerned. She could feel Jade's eyes boring into her and she excused herself to go to the bathroom. She climbed the stairs quickly and slammed the bathroom door behind her. She glared at herself in the mirror.

"Come on Tori, what the hell are you doing?" she whispered to herself. Behind her the door suddenly slammed open and Tori let out a small scream.

"For goodness sake! Didn't I lock the damn door?" Tori cursed and Jade stood there looking irate.

"Vega, seriously, what the hell is wrong with you today? You've been acting so… odd," Jade commented, staring intently at Tori, who shuffled uncomfortably under the gaze. Her face was ridiculously hot.

"Nothing's wrong," Tori muttered.

"You are the worst liar. What happened downstairs?"

"Why are you being so nosy?" Tori said heatedly. Jade shook her head.

"Fine, whatever. I don't really care anyway," Jade made to leave but Tori grabbed her arm.

"Now who's lying?" Tori retorted. Jade's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about Vega?"

"You wouldn't have come up here if you didn't care," Tori said smiling slightly. Jade looked like she wanted to strangle the brunette.

"Fine!" she exploded. "Fine! You're right! I _do_ care and it sucks! It sucks because I've never _had _to care before and I'm not used to it." Tori bit her lip at the sudden confession and she walked a little closer to the Goth, who took a step back.

"I've been thinking," Tori said lowly, getting closer to the girl. "You've never hated me. You only treated me like you did because you were scared of someone getting close to you," Jade's eye twitched. "Am I right?" Tori pressed.

"Yes," Jade hissed. "You're right and I hate it." Tori didn't respond, instead she threw her arms around the raven-haired beauty and held her close. Jade gasped in Tori's ear, not expecting the move, but slowly, she returned the hug, pulling Tori in even closer, if that was possible. Both girls sighed into each other. Tori's mind was swirling. Nothing else existed except for Jade.

_Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade._ Tori took an involuntary breath and was consumed by vanilla and mint. God, it was so enticing that all Tori wanted to do was take a bath in the scent. She was so attracted to it, it was ridiculous.

"Are you… sniffing me?" Jade asked huskily in the brunette's ear sending a shiver up her spine. She felt Jade's body vibrate underneath her in silent laughter.

"So what if I am?" Tori whispered and to emphasis her point, she took a huge sniff and nuzzled her face into Jade's neck. Jade stiffened.

"What are you doing?" Jade whispered. Tori took another deep breath and slowly broke away from Jade. Both girls sighed quietly at the lack of contact.

"Sorry," Tori apologized feeling her face go red again. She quickly brushed past Jade to leave but Jade stopped her.

"I'll be over your house tomorrow," Jade whispered in her ear and Tori couldn't help but notice how seductive the comment sounded to her. But all she did was nod and made her way back downstairs to the others. Nobody asked her what happened and she was glad. She took her seat next to Beck and tried to act normal and watch the rest of the movie with them. When Jade came down a few minutes later, she gave Tori the cold shoulder. Tori tried not to feel bad as she knew this was all an act, but then she realized something.

She liked Jade and not just as a friend.

_I am so screwed._


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Vega, this assignment is due in two weeks and it's not going to do itself!" Jade announced barging into Tori's house. Tori was on the couch doing her homework but grinned when she heard the girl's voice.

"Do you insist on having to make yourself known like that? I mean, I do have a doorbell," Tori teased, moving her books so Jade could sit down.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jade retorted, putting their equipment down. "Good news though, I asked Sikowitz and he said that we could film our play instead of acting it on stage." Tori raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"And why is that good news?" Jade looked at the brunette as if she was stupid.

"Because, Vega, that means we can add special effects. We're doing a horror… trust me, this is to our advantage." Tori shrugged.

"As long as you're doing all the technical stuff then I'm down."

"You are just a pretty face aren't you?" Jade chuckled. Tori frowned.

"I'm not sure if that was an insult or not," she muttered.

"Don't worry, it was," Jade flashed a wide grin and Tori's heart stuttered.

"You're in a good mood," Tori noticed. Jade shrugged.

"I guess."

"Oh, speaking of which, Beck is coming around for a few minutes tonight," Tori said clicking her fingers as she remembered.

"Why?" Jade asked harshly. Tori frowned at her reaction. Were they fighting again?

"Are you guys okay?" Tori asked tentatively.

"We're fine," Jade snapped, all the playfulness from before, gone.

"I don't believe you," Tori said bravely. Jade scoffed.

"I don't care if you believe me or not." Just then the doorbell rang.

"At least he announces himself like a civilized person," Tori muttered as she got up to get the door. She heard Jade growl which made her smile. She opened the door and saw the handsome boy before her looking distracted.

"Hey Tori," Beck came into the house and then noticed Jade on the couch. "J-Jade? What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you," Jade said barely even noticing his presence. They were definitely fighting. Tori shot Beck a look but he ignored her.

"Tori had my notes from biology."

"Vega and I have an assignment together, remember?" Jade said finally looking up from the school stuff. Beck nodded quickly.

"Well, Beck, your notes are on the kitchen counter," Tori interrupted. She got the book and gave it back to the boy. "Thank you so much for them by the way you're a real life saver." Beck gave Tori a genuine smile.

"Any time Tori. Well, I'll see you at school," Beck walked to the door. "Bye babe," he called over his shoulder to Jade. Jade merely grunted. The poor boy sighed and left leaving a thick silence between the two girls.

"What the chiz was that?" Tori asked settling back down on the couch.

"Nothing," Jade said quickly. Tori frowned at the strange behavior but decided to drop it. She didn't want to make the girl mad. "Anyway, you'll be happy to know that I've already written the whole synopsis of our play. All we have to do is write the script now."

"I'm impressed," Tori admitted looking through the work the raven-haired beauty had done. As she was reading she felt Jade's eyes boring into her side and she squirmed under the gaze.

"I was thinking about getting my eyebrow pierced," Jade blurted out. Tori looked up in surprise and blushed when she saw how intently the girl had been staring at her.

"Y-your eyebrow?" Tori managed out and then cleared her throat. She pictured the piercing on Jade and knew immediately that it would suit her. She would look even sexier than she already did.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Jade asked. Tori was even more surprised. Since when did Jade West ever ask Tori Vega for her opinion?

"You should get it," Tori's voice was lower than normal and Jade broke into a smirk. "It would… look good."

"I think it would too," Jade responded. "Now let's work on this thing."

"Johnny! Don't go in there!" Tori cried as dramatically as she could. Jade threw back her head and cackled loudly.

"My God, that was so bad!" Tori frowned and rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault you made the script cliché as hell."

"Damn Vega, you've grown some balls lately," Jade said smirking. Tori blushed and shook her head.

"Whatever," Tori muttered leaning back into the couch with a sigh. "We've been working on this for two hours," Tori suddenly grinned. "And we haven't argued once." Jade rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why that makes you so happy," Jade commented finding it amusing at how much the brunette's eyes had lit up at the prospect.

"Because, we're actually acting like _friends!_"

"Seeing as we're so close and all that," Jade said sarcastically. "You wouldn't mind ordering from Nozu for us."

"Nozu delivers now?" Tori asked confused.

"Nope," Jade grinned evilly. "You're going to drive down and pick the food up." Tori just smiled.

"Fine, but don't get annoyed _if_ I get the wrong sushi," Tori grinned.

"If?" Jade spluttered. "Don't you dare get the wrong one on purpose!"

"I know, I know, you like chicken and avocado, right?" Tori asked picking her purse up and getting ready to leave. Jade looked surprised.

"Yeah, I do. How'd you know?" Tori shrugged.

"We've been eating there for years, I think I'd know what you like, Jade."

"Right," Jade trailed off. She wasn't sure why but a warm tingling had started in her stomach when she'd realized that Tori does pay attention to her. Tori grinned and sauntered towards Jade. The dark haired girl shrunk back slightly, eyeing her warily. When Tori put her face close to hers, Jade was unable to move, let alone breathe.

"What are you going to do if I get the wrong sushi?" Tori whispered. Jade was overwhelmed by the scent of lavender and vanilla and struggled to get her mouth to move.

"H-hit you," Jade stuttered.

"Sure you will," Tori was so close to Jade's ear that her breath was tickling it and Jade repressed the urge to wrap her arms around the brunette and pull her closer.

"What makes you think that I won't?" Jade growled.

"Because you love me," Tori winked and left the house leaving a very stunned Jade sitting on the couch.

The whole journey to Nozu's and back was filled with Tori's mind overanalyzing the whole night she had spent with the raven-haired beauty. God, she was so amazing. Every little thing she did was so perfect in Tori's eyes. Tori could barely keep her hands off of her the entire evening. When she finally pulled into her house her hands were shaking with nerves. She grabbed the white package that contained the Japanese delicacies and made her way back into the house. To her surprise, and slight panic, all the lights were off.

"Jade?" Tori's voice was high pitched. She tried to flip the light switch but they didn't come on. The power must have been off. Tori cursed under her breath and made her way over to the couch, her arms outstretched so she didn't bump into anything. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her from behind and Tori screamed. A hand covered her mouth, muffling her voice.

"Shh, it's just me Vega," Tori heard Jade's low voice in her ear and she immediately relaxed.

"Jade! You scared me to death!"

"That was the point," Jade chuckled. Tori twisted out of her grip and slapped her across the face. Well, where she thought was her face anyway.

"Ow! That was my boob!" Jade shrieked.

"Serves you right!" Tori exclaimed but blushed anyway at her extremely off hit. Jade grumbled.

"The power's off," she muttered.

"No shit, Sherlock," Tori said.

"Whoa, did Vega just swear?" Jade asked. Tori rolled her eyes and tried to make her way to the kitchen. She did successfully and reached under the sink for torches and candles. She handed Jade a torch who turned hers on and searched for matches.

"Here," Jade said handing her a lighter.

"Why do you have a lighter?" Tori asked raising an eyebrow at her. Jade's face was illuminated by the torchlight, and in Tori's opinion, she looked even more attractive than usual. The Goth smirked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you _think_ I have a lighter?"

"I didn't know you smoke," Tori commented. The thought didn't deter her although she didn't particularly approve of the vice. Jade hummed as Tori spread the candles out on the table and lit them.

"Let's go up to your room," Jade said suddenly. Tori was surprised and apprehensive.

"Why?" she asked carefully.

"Because I'm sick of down here," Jade replied as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. Tori nodded and together they brought some of the candles up to the brunette's room. Tori watched Jade's face carefully as they entered. The girl looked around for a moment and Tori saw, to her glee, an impressed look on Jade's face.

"I'm pleasantly surprised Vega," Jade commented. "I was expecting pink and ponies, not posters and bands," Jade flopped onto the bed, picking up a stuffed toy. "Although, I _was_ expecting this." Tori rolled her eyes and joined the girl on the bed, stifling a yawn.

"Aw, is Vega tired?" Jade teased poking her in the side. Tori gave her a strange look.

"You're acting weird," she commented lying down on her bed. Jade lay next to her, their arms touching. A sudden thought occurred to her and she moved so that she was on top of Jade, their faces close together. Jade was surprised at the motion and glared at the brunette who was now too close for comfort. Tori gazed intently into the beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Are you _high?_" Tori asked. Jade looked at her for a second but then burst into laughter, her body vibrating underneath Tori's. Tori was suddenly so captivated by Jade's smile that she almost forgot to breathe.

"No, I am not _high_," Jade mocked her laughter subsiding. Blue eyes met brown and things became intense. The air was so thick Jade could have cut it with her scissors. "_Tori_," she breathed out and Tori's heart stopped. Jade made her name sound so… special.

"_Jade_," Tori whispered back. Jade suddenly felt a bubble of pleasure curl in her stomach. All she wanted to do was wrap her fingers in the brunette's hair and kiss her fiercely and that scared her. She didn't want to ruin the moment because she was actually enjoying it, but she couldn't let this continue. She had a boyfriend for crying out loud! She looked away from the intense gaze and gently knocked Tori to the side. She heard the brunette sigh.

"Sorry," Tori muttered lying back down on the pillow and staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were getting heavy and Jade's scent was pulling on her heartstrings.

"For what?" Jade asked. Her voice was light and breathy. Tori had never seen her like this before but it made her ridiculously happy.

"For-for making this awkward," Tori stammered.

"You didn't," Jade said simply.

"So, are we friends now?" Tori asked.

"You already know the answer to that."

"Yeah, but I want to hear you say it," Tori admitted. Jade sighed, leaned on her elbow to face the brunette and gave her a wry smile.

"You, Tori Vega," she began pointing to Tori. "And I, Jade West, are _friends_." She pretended to shudder at the thought and Tori grinned, lightly punching her on the arm.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" Tori asked hopefully. Jade hesitated for a second but the pleading look on the brunette's face made her decision.

"Fine," Jade drawled. "But if you snore I will kick you out of your own room." Tori laughed.

"Don't worry, I don't snore," she giggled. Jade smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Sleep, now," she ordered pulling the duvet over the girl. Immediately the warmth overtook Tori and she felt her eyes closing. Jade got in next to her and Tori reached over and pulled her in close. She felt the Goth stiffen underneath her but she soon relaxed resting her head on the brunette's neck. The last thing Tori thought was how much she wished she could do this every night.


End file.
